


Those Days

by FlowerBoyParrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Protect these children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerBoyParrish/pseuds/FlowerBoyParrish
Summary: Sometimes the world was too much. Sometimes your shoulders felt like they were shattering under the weight of it all. Other times it was just a dull ache. A lesser pain.Alternatively Titled: These are my children and they are damaged but atleast they understand love isn't duct tape and can't solve all their problems.





	Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and felt like dumping my soul into it. Sorry it's so short. I had Breathe Me by Sia on a loop 10/10 would recommend.

Sometimes the world was too much. Sometimes your shoulders felt like they were shattering under the weight of it all. Other times it was just a dull ache. A lesser pain. When the days weren't heavy enough to cause a collapse you carried on as usual. This was a pain you'd learned to dull and to deal with. However you know you'll never get used to it. But on the days where you feel as if you're only the weight of a feather away from your world collapsing, you go to the barns. Because having a warm body in a warm bed next to you was a better way to cope than scalding water and stiff hands. Because a hand running up your back felt better than digging your nails into your skin. Because whispered "You'll be okay's" and impossibly quieter "I love you's" sound better than your own sobs. Because he knows that he can't kill your demons no matter how much the both of you wish he could. But you aren't asking him to. You're just asking him to be there. And he is. Because sometimes he's in your position. Sometimes he let's you lay on his chest. But sometimes you don't want that. Sometimes you don't want to be touched and just knowing that he's next to you is enough. You fall asleep like that on those nights. Usually when you wake up things are better. But sometimes they aren't, and that's okay. Because you know that having him makes the load lighter. Easier for you to carry. But it doesn't completely lift the weight. This doesn't worry you. Because you know that when it all gets to be too much again, he'll be there. And maybe that's all you really need.


End file.
